A popular feature of many portable computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, media players, and wearable devices (e.g., watches, eyeglasses and other head-mounted displays, etc.), among others, is a camera for capturing photographs and video. With such devices at their immediate disposal, users can record more of their experiences than ever before. Users often like to edit these photos and videos to share with friends and family. However, conventional devices do not support video editing or only provide a rudimentary set of editing tools (e.g., trimming segments at the beginning or end of a video, splitting a large video into smaller clips, or joining several video clips into a larger video). Conventional video editing software typically requires users to overcome a steep learning curve. Even professional film editors need to spend a lot of time and effort to edit video, which may not be practical for users making personal videos of a generally non-commercial and ephemeral nature. In addition, form factors for portable computing devices may inhibit or preclude more complex video editing techniques. For example, conventional video editing software is usually only available for desktops, workstations, servers, and the like because of the large amounts of processing, memory, storage, network, power, and other resources the software needs for operation; portable computing devices may not have enough space to accommodate these amounts of computing resources because of the relatively small size of the portable devices. Portable computing devices also usually comprise relatively small touchscreens that can make fine-tuned edits difficult.